No abras la puerta
by Himari
Summary: Erza y Gray por primera vez van a entrar a la casa de su compañera de equipo, Lucy por la entrada que la gente común ocupa "la Puerta", pero una gran sorpresa se llevaran de esta experiencia. NaLu.Drabble


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecer. Porque si fuera mía Natsu y Lucy ya estarían casado, Gray y Juvia tendría ya tendría un equipo de fútbol por la cantidad de hijos XDD Y Erza y Jellal sentados en un árbol, dándose besitos y muchos cariñitos :3

**Pero es del maestro Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**No abras la puerta**

"_Hay veces que no es necesario mirar a los que está pasando, para saber lo que está ocurriendo"_

**Capitulo Único: **_**"No abras la puerta"**_

-Erza, ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a la casa de Lucy?- preguntaba el alquimista de hielo que iba acompañado de su compañera de equipo la gran Titania.

-Ya te lo dije Gray, el maestro nos pidió que fuéramos a una misión lo más pronto posible-dijo muy seria la pelirroja Y la razón porque vamos a la casa de Lucy, ya que ella no estaba en el gremio ni Natsu y Happy, lo más obvio que estén en casa de Lucy.

-Ah…me parece que Happy fue con Wendy y Charlie-respondió el pelinegro, llegando los dos integrantes del grupo más fuerte de Fairy Tail según las palabras de Mirajane a la casa de su rubia amiga, el iba entrar a la casa de su compañera, como de costumbre por cualquier lugar menos la puerta.

-¡Gray!-grito la Titania sorprendiendo a la alquimista.

-¿Qué pasa, E-Erza?-pregunto con un cierto miedo, ya que su amiga de la infancia estaba rodeada por un aura negra.

-Hoy vamos entrar por la puerta-dijo muy seria dirigiéndose a la puerta del hogar de la rubia

-¿Ah?-exclamo sorprendido ante los dichos de la pelirroja

-Lucy siempre nos reclama que nunca entramos por la puerta y creo que sería conveniente esta vez entrar por ella- pateando este objeto- Vamos Gray, entra-ingresando los dos, al casa de la maga estelar.

-N-Natsu…me duele-sorprendiendo a los dos integrantes que entraba en la casa de la rubia, sabiendo que ese grito pertenecía a la dueña de casa.

-L-Lucy tranquila, ya va pasar-decía muy tranquilo el pelirosado, frase que sorprendió a los dos intrusos en la casa de la maga estelar, ¿Qué estaba pasando?...No sería que Natsu y Lucy…ellos…estaban en…. ¡No, no podía ser! concluían los dos compañeros de equipo con unos sonrojos en sus rostros.

-Es que me duele mucho- se podía escuchar como la voz de la rubia sonaba como si estuviera llorando, aunque era muy sutil, enrojeciendo a los dos amigos más de lo que estaban, mientras que Erza se le pasaban miles de imágenes de algunos de los libros que le pedía prestado a Levy, solo que ahora Natsu y Lucy eran sus protagonista. Por otro lado estaba Gray, el cual no podía creer que el idiota de Natsu le estaría ganando.

- Si te duele mucho si quieres no me muevo

-¡No, Natsu!-gritando muy fuerte la rubia- No te preocupes tiene que pasar además siempre la primera vez duele-esto concluyo los pensamiento de la peliroja su mente exploto, con esto. Corriendo lo más rápido a la puerta de la habitación de la rubia, siguiéndola el pelinegro encontrándose con algo que no se esperaban.

-¡Erza!Hielito!-gritaron sorprendido los dos jóvenes, los cuales están igual de sonrojado que sus compañero de equipo que están en la puerta. Teniendo un gran silencio, que a la vez se volvió muy incomodo. Hasta que finalmente Natsu se decidió a hablar.

-¿Qué ocurre Erza y Hielito? ¿Por qué miran de esa forma? O es que nunca han visto a dos personas jugar Twister

-¡Aye!-respondió el mejor amigo de Natsu, el cual estaba girando el tablero el cual indicaba hacia donde se moverían- Natsu te toca mano izquierda en el color rojo.

-Jugando Twister- repitió la peliroja, mientras veía a sus dos compañeros en un pase muy competidora entre los dos, pero eran por seguir los colores que les indicaba Happy.

-¿Pero qué era eso de detente?-pregunto el pelinegro.

-Ah…eso era porque Natsu quedo en una posición muy complicada con Lucy, y si Natsu se movía Lucy se podría caer, entonces no podía moverse-respondió el gato.

-¿Y eso de la primera vez siempre duele?- ahora fue Erza quien hablo.

-Ah es que antes de jugar Natsu, me dijo que la primera vez que jugabas este juego podía doler algunas partes del cuerpo, como a mí en este momento mi espalda- respondió la rubia

-Lucy sonaste como una abuelita-burlándose el pelisalmón

-Aye-molestando a la rubia, la cual golpeo al Dragón Slayer de fuego, logrando que este se cayera al igual que ella quedando en una posición muy comprometedora, sonrojando a los cuatro presentes.

-Blanditos-dijo el pelirosado que tenía sus manos en los pechos de la maga estelar, la cual se sonrojo como un tomate y golpeo a su amiga lanzándolo muy lejos.

-Erza, Gray ¿Por qué están aquí?-intentando omitir lo sucedido anteriormente con el pelisalmón.

-Es que el maestro nos pidió que fuimos lo más rápido a una misión-respondió la Titania intentando volver a su seriedad, pero no podía dejar de imaginarse las imágenes de sus amigos, prometiéndose mentalmente dejar de pedirle eso libro a Levy.

-¡Ir a una misión estoy encendió!- grito el pelisalmón, el cual volvía del golpe de la rubia-¡Vamos Lucy!- llevándose a la rubia

-Natsu espera, ni si quiera sabemos de la misión- le reclama la maga estelar, dejando a sus compañeros en su pieza.

-Como pude pensar que ellos dos…-pensó en voz alta el pelinegro, algo sonrojado.

-Puede ser que algún día pueda pasar…-respondió la peliroja, mientras que el alquimista de hielo asintió con su cabeza

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntaba el gato

-De Natsu y Lucy- respondieron al mismo tiempo los dos compañeros de gremio.

-Ellos se gusstaaann-dijo el gato con su característica sonido.

-¡Erza, Hielito y Happy!Vamos hay que ir de misión!-grito el dragón Slayer de Fuego. Saliendo el gato por la ventana, cosa que causo que la rubia le reclamara de que nunca usan la puerta. Cosa que hizo pensar los dos amigos.

-Creo que nunca más voy a entrar por la puerta por lo que ocurrió el día de hoy- dijo el pelinegro

-Creo que yo tampoco-respondió la peliroja.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

Que pensaban OwO? XDDD Bueno creo que al final no fue muy bueno, pero quería subirlo hoy es que hace un mes que me rondaba esta idea en la cabeza, cuando jugué Twister con mi primo :B

Para los que no saben que es el Twister es un juego de habilidad de marca Hasbro. Donde hay una sabana de plástico con franjas de 4 colores con grandes círculos y hay un tablero que está dividido en 4 una es mano derecha, izquierda y pie derecho como izquierdo, el cual indica hacia donde tiene que jugar, y eso :P

Para los que leen otras de mis historias como la Apuesta del amor, la voy a subir el sábado y es un lemon :3 Así que puede ser que la cambie de ranking a M.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia, espero que les guste :D

Con muchos cariño

**Himari!**


End file.
